my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hardscale
Hardscale is a male teen dragon and Spike's younger brother. Personality Of all of his brothers, he is the one that only speaks when he senses that it is necessary. Skills As a dragon, he can breath fire and, later, when he get wings, fly. He also has some singing abilities. Relationships Family Spike, Flambeau, Nitelite, Smokewing and Toothy They are his brothers, with Spike, Flambeau, Nitelite and Smokewing being older and Toothy being younger. Although he only met Spike later, he has a close relationship with all of them, respecting them and doing everything he can to help them. He is also generally the one that says what Toothy is feeling. Family Description in the Saga Backgroud Before he and his brothers had hatched, Spike's egg is lost and so Hardscale and the others born without him. Spike Finds His Family He and his brothers goes to Melody's studio to become singers and then they are reunited with their older brother, Spike. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox It's revealed in "One-Tail Awakes" that he and his brothers had been in a journey and that after it, they (with the exception of Spike) returned to the Burning Palisades. In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Hardscale and his brothers go spend the holidays in Ponyville with Twilight and her family, sleeping in the caves near Ponyville. At Heart's Warming Eve, Hardscale and his brothers watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In “The New Dragon King”, Hardscale, just like the rest of the dragons, is called by the Dragon Lord. After meeting with Spike, they all go to the Dragon Lands, where the current Dragon Lord Torch tells them it is time for him to step down and so a new Dragon King will be chosen in a competition called the Gauntlet of Fire. The competition is a treacherous race to claim a bloodstone scepter from a volcano. With the call of the Dragon Lord answered, Hardscale and his brothers return to normal and his oldest brother plans to return, until he listen the dragons’ plans for when they become Dragon King, particularly Garble’s, and decides to compete, as he realized the danger the Pony World would be in if any of the competitors win. He doesn’t go with Spike to participate in the Gauntlet of Fire. At the end of the tournament, he becomes very happy for seeing that Spike won and became Dragon King. After Spike says goodbye to Ember, he and his brothers, except for Spike, return to the Burning Palisades. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Hardscale is with Toothy at Strongpaw's unit. He shows some nervous with the thought of having to face dead beings. In "Battleground", Hardscale is with Toothy and Silverweed when Lightning Bolt explains to them all about the new orders and about the triple combined natures. In "The Alliance Assemble", Hardscale arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", Hardscale and the other dragons try to protect the Alliance from the wooden spikes with their fire. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Hardscale and his brothers (except for Spike) are based on the Dragons of Enchancia from the series Sofia the First. Category:Dragons Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters